Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnik)
Dr. Ivo Robotnik, commonly called Eggman, is a brilliant scientist who is always trying to take over the world. His nemesis is Sonic the hedgehog and he is always thwarted by the blue hedgehog. Concept and creation : The earliest concept art depicted Dr. Robotnik as a caricature of Teddy Roosevelt in pajamas. Another piece of concept art depicted him in a bee costume. In the Sonic Bible, he was supposed to have been a good guy and friend of Sonic the hedgehog, and named Dr. Kintobar, until an experiment with the Chaos Emeralds and an egg turned him into the evil scientist, Dr. Eggman. The Archie comics hint at some of these concepts, and are the basis for the Fleetway comics, but otherwise this concept has been scrapped in light of the first Adventure game onwards. : As of Sonic Adventure, each character sans obscure ones were given redesigns. He was given a new outfit and became leaner. : 679px-110703 1800~02.jpg|Sonic Adventure redesign concepts 190px-S1concept-eggman.jpg|Robotnik's very first design BeeEggman.jpg|Robotnik bee costume concept History Sonic the hedgehog (1991) : The epic batle between Sonic and Dr. Robotnik begins with this game. The scientist captures woodland creatures and uses them to power his many robots that are scattered around the landscape. If the badniks and spike pits don't take care of Sonic, then at the end of each third stage, he shows up in some sort of mecha that he pilots himself. Such as example would be in Green Hill Zone Act 3, he shows up in his Eggmobile with a checkered wrecking ball attatched to it, and he swings it at Sonic in hopes that he will smash the hedgehog to bits. : In the showdown at the end of the game, Robotnik has a smashing machine that tries to crush Sonic, and afterwards, electricity comes from the ceiling. He is hiddin in one of the two capsules. Once he is hit enough times, he goes off in his broken Eggmobile, defeated. Sonic the hedgehog 2 : Dr. Robotnik is back, and he has a more dasterdly scheme than last time. He plans to use his new creation, the Death Egg to take over the world! Along with his Death Egg, he sets up traps for Sonic like last time, as well as roboticising innocent animals again. Sonic must collect the seven Chaos Emeralds to stop Robotnik. Sonic CD : Dr. Robotnik has found out about Little Planet and the Time Stones. He plans on taking over. Sonic Spinball : He has built a pinball-like fortress in hopes of keeping Sonic out. Sonic the hedgehog 3 : Robotnik's Death Egg had crashed down to the planet after the events of Sonic 2, and he needs something to repair it and get it back into the air, which is Knuckles the echdina's Master Emerald. He tricks the echidna guardian into thinking that Sonic and Tails are his enemies. Knuckles helps to keep the duo at bay while Robotnik works on his Death Egg and plans to take over the world, as well as occasionally showing up in each zone to cause mayhem for the heroes. : In Mystic Palace Zone, Knuckles is betrayed by the evil doctor when he uses his Eggmobile to steal his Master Emerald, and when the guardian tries to recover it, Robotnik electrocutes him. Even Sonic and Tails are unable to stop him from stealing the precious gem. With Knuckles no longer his ally, Sonic and Tails are no longer kept at bay and they easily board Robotnik's repaired Death Egg. : After several battles on the Death Egg, Robotnik flees into space aboard another one of his flying inventions, with Hyper Sonic in persuit. He defeats Robotnik and takes the Master Emerald from him and restores Angel Island. Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island : Dr. Robotnik has learned of a mysterious island known as Flickie Island, which is home to brightly colored birds. He takes these Flickie birds and use them to power his badniks. Sonic the Fighters : The whole point of the fighting tournament is to get the 8 Chaos Emeralds and take Tails' one-seater rocket to his Death Egg and defeat him. After the player beats Metal Sonic, they go hyper and battle with Robotnik in a mech suit. His Death Egg explodes, but he and Metal Sonic make it out safely. Sonic X-treme : He was slated to appear as a villian in the game, but it was canecelled and not much is known about his role in the game. Sonic R : He arranged for this racing tournament, unbenounced to Sonic and friends. He knows the location of the Chaos Emeralds and believes that this tournament will help him achieve his goal. Once the game is beat, he also becomes a playable character. Sonic Jam content goes here Sonic Adventure : Dr. Robotnik has recieved a new design for this game, and along with being listed as Robotnik, his nickname is now "Eggman" which prevents the confusion between the Japanese and American names for him since he was always known as Eggman in Japan. : Prior to the game's events, Eggman had been working on a base in the Mystic Ruins, as well as his giant floating fortress, the Egg Carrier. He stumbled upon ancient stone tablets that gave instructions on how to release Chaos from the Master Emerald, and that Chaos would wreak havock upon the whole world. : One night, Eggman travels to Angel Island where Knuckles is guarding it. Behind his back, Eggman shatters the Master Emerald into several small fragments, along with releasing Chaos from his stone slumber. Knuckles tries attacking, but is warded off by Chaos, and the two disappear. : Later, Robotnik brings Chaos to Station Square, where he is defeated by Sonic. Eggman watches from afar, chuckling, because even though Sonic had defeated Chaos, he knows more about Chaos than Sonic could ever imagine. : Soon, Eggman shows up at the Mystic Runs once again, stopping Sonic and Tails in their tracks. He attacks them, primarily because they have a Chaos Emerald. They beat him, but in the midst of being distracted by their victory, he snatches the emerald from Tails and "feeds" it to Chaos. He tells them that Chaos will ruin Station Square where he will built Robotnikland upon the ruins, and offers them a chance to give up since he believes that they cannot win, and then leaves. : He closely watches Sonic and Tails, and whenever they get a Chaos Emerald, he shows up to ruin their plans. He ambushes them in front of Casinopolis, and when they try to recover their emerald, he gases them with a sleeping mist. : When Eggman runs into Knuckles, he convinces the echidna that Sonic and Tails have the Master Emerald shards. While the duo are frantically trying to gather Chaos Emeralds, he angrily searches them out to take their "Master Emerald Shards". When Sonic and Tails fight off Knuckles, their emeralds become misplaced, where Eggman takes them and lets Chaos absorb their power. After they fight him off, he calls upon his Egg Carrier and shows off his greatest creation yet. he beams himself and Chaos up. : Sometime around that time, he builds his E-Series robots to go in search of the frog with Chaos' tail and Chaos Emerald, in which E-102 Gamma finds. He angrily transports his other robots somewhere else, and highly prizes Gamma for his good work. Around that same time, he sends Zero out to capture Amy Rose and her Flicky friend who posseses a Chaos Emerald. She is aboard a cellar in the Egg Carrier, and Robotnik order Gamma to sieze the bird and take its Chaos Emerald away. : In the meantime, the scientist tries warding off Sonic and Tails by transforming his ship. He finds Amy and prepares to take her Flicky, when Sonic and Tails come rushing to her rescue. Soon, Gamma comes to the deck and starts battling them. In the meantime, Eggman manages to take the Emerald from the bird, and amasses a total of 6 Chaos Emeralds. He flees to Chaos to allow him to absorb their energy, as well as Froggy's tail, and Sonic follows persuit. He didn't count on Big the cat following to rescue Froggy from the belly of Chaos, as well as the Egg Carrier malfunctioning. He makes the mistake of using freezing objects on Sonic that backfires and ends up freezing Chaos. In his Eggmobile, he runs away from the destroyed Egg Carrier and prepares to take matters into his own hands. : Once in Station Square, he launches a missile that will destroy the city, but the missile malfunctions. He goes to manually detonate the missile himself, and Tails follows in persuit. The two race, but he is beaten by the faster fox. Furious, he suits up in a spider-like mecha to crush Tails himself. When that fails, he goes to his base in the Mystic Ruins. : Unbenounst to him, Sonic landed in the Mystic Ruins Jungle, and he follows the scientist. In one last-ditch effort, he uses his Egg Viper to try to crush the hedgehog. When that is destroyed, his base is destroyed as well, and he gives up hope. : He walks through the jungle, grumbling, until he is ambushed and attacked by Chaos. He is surprised that he was not destroyed with the Egg Carrier, but the creature also will not obey his master any more. He seeks refuge with Knuckles, but they are attacked by Chaos again, who also absorbs the six Chaos Emeralds that Knuckles had taken from him. Eggman swears revenge on his disobedient servant, and sets out in his Egg Carrier 2. : He tries to ward off the monster that is destroying Station Square after he found the last Chaos Emerald, but it has a null effect, and Chaos counter-attacks. Eggman is sent hurtling, screaming, into the distance, destroying his Egg Carrier 2. He returns in time to see Sonic destroy the monster, and gives him silent acknowledgement of his good deed before setting off agiain. Sonic Shuffle : When Sonic and friends are called upon by Lumina Flowerlight, she accidentally allows Eggman access to Marginary World as well. He takes the opportunity to cause mayhem for them. However, it does not appear that he teamed up with Void and merely wants to have fun. Sonic Adventure 2 content goes here Sonic Heroes content goes here Sonic the hedgehog (2006) content goes here Sonic and the Secret Rings content goes here Sonic Unleashed content goes here Sonic and the Black Knight content goes here Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity content goes here Sonic Colors content goes here Sonic Free Riders content goes here Sonic Generations content goes here Trivia : His name is misspelled "Dr. Robotnic" in the opening cutscene of Sonic the Fighters. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Power type Category:Males